Glenn and Negan
by jeishante00
Summary: Negan captures Glenn and wants to have a little fun.


**Negan and Glenn**

 _(This story takes place around_ _SPOILER ALERT_ _Glenn's death scene and picks put right after_ _SPOILER ALERT_ _Abraham's death.)_

Negan paced back and forth, his eyes glancing from one person to the other. Lucille was dancing in his hands, about to select her next victim. "I'm a man of my word, first impressions are important." Negan said in a commanding voice. "I need you to know me." Negans cold eyes targeted Glenn. Negan stopped in front of Glenn, swinging Lucille round and round. Glenn was kneeling on the ground, his hands resting on his knees, drops of sweat dripping from his hair onto his face. Glenn shot a quick glance over to Maggie who was also in the kneeling position, tears streaming down her face.  
Negan chuckled and knelt down so he could be eye to eye with Glenn, using Lucille for stability. Negan twisted his head to take a look at Maggie as well. "Oh hot damn! Are you two..."  
"You better not lay a finger on her!" Glenn interrupted. Negan grabbed Glenn's chin.  
"You... are... adorable," Negan said, standing up. "I want this one." Negan commanded, looking up at his henchmen. A blonde haired henchman with a horrendous scar on his left eye came walking up behind Glenn. Glenn looked up and then glanced at each member of his group. They didn't know what would happen next anymore than he did. Negan tightened his grip on Lucille and the next thing Glenn saw was darkness.

Glenn's eyes shot opened, only it still felt like they were still closed. Wherever he was, it was total darkness. His heart was racing. Beating so hard that it felt like it could have beat right out of his chest. Where was he? What had happened in that field with Negan? His head was clouded with so many questions. Maggie's tearful face was burned into his memory. He also remembered his distraught companions and wondered if he would ever see them again.

He got up, instantly feeling dizzy. His head felt like a truck had smashed into it. He began to feel around his surroundings. The walls felt cold and made of a rock-like material. A sprinkle of light could be seen coming from under the door. Glenn got down on his knees, pressing his face on the floor to attempt to get a glimpse of the other side. "Hey," Glenn called out. "Let me out of here!" Glenn got up and began to bang on the door which echoed on the other side.

A few hours went by and all Glenn's shouting and door pounding managed to do nothing. He was alone. Glenn sat in the corner of the room. Waiting for Negan. Waiting for one of Negan's henchmen. Waiting on anyone or anything to happen. The smell of rotting flesh filled the room. How many men have been imprisoned in this place by Negan? Glenn couldn't help but to wonder why Negan would want him here. Time was a lost concept in this room. It was night 24/7 in this room without windows. Glenn required his strength. He knew that he would have a huge battle ahead of him. He needed to plan his escape when that door finally did open. Glenn laid down on the hard concrete flooring. His eyes grew heavier with each breath and he drifted off.

Glenn felt a harsh stinging on the right side of his cheek. His eyes sluggishly opened. For a slight moment he forgot where he was but just as quickly as his bliss came, it had vanished. The first thing he noticed was he could see. The room wasn't complete darkness anymore. Negan was hovering over him, legs on either side. A lantern laid next to him. "Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Negan said sarcastically. Glenn sat paralyzed with Negan hovering of him. He couldn't move, let alone run. Negan crouched slightly lower, brushing his hand up the inside of Glenn's leg with the tips of his fingers. "It must have been painful," he said. "Lucille can be quite ruthless." Negan brushed the hair off of Glenn's forehead. Negan brought his face closer to Glenn's. "Whoa buddy," Glenn exclaimed. " I don't swing that way!"  
Glenn tried to push Negan's face away but Negan quickly grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the cold, hard concrete flooring. "This might be a little more painful." Negan licked his lips and gave an vicious grin.  
"Negan, you're sick!" Negan took one arm off Glenn's wrists and reached behind his back, pulling out a small pistol from his belt. "It doesn't have to be that way, bro!" Negan lowered himself onto his knees, pressing his hardened member closer to Glenn's. Glenn started looking around frantically to try and find a way to escape but to no avail. The room was completely empty. "I'll scream," Glenn said desperately, thinking of anything to scare Negan away. "Stop this right now!" Negan gave a chuckle.  
"Did you forget who I am?" Was this really going to happen? Negan ran his free hand up the inside of Glenn's shirt. Negan could feel Glenn's warm skin. His body was trembling, glistening with sweat in the lantern's light. Negan slipped off Glenn's shirt, revealing his vulnerable body. Glenn's fear started to grow. This was scarier than any walker he ever encountered. The thought of what Negan would do to him after he's had his way with him popped into his head. But he wondered whether or not he would survive this first. Negan's hand made it's way around Glenn's neck, pressing on his Adam's apple slightly cutting off Glenn's airway. He then took the pistol and put it against Glenn's chin.

Negan lowered his head so that his lips just barely touched Glenn's ears and then whispered in a enticing voice. "Beg me to let you go like your life depended on it." Footsteps echoed outside the door, coming closer and closer at a rapid pace. Negan's head raised and turned around facing the doorway. Letting Glenn out of his grasp, Negan stood up to compose himself. The blonde haired man stopped outside the room. The man put his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. "Sir," The man said, still out of breath. "Its... Fat... Joey..."  
"Dwight, spit it out," Negan's attitude was growing increasingly annoyed, not because Dwight interrupted. But because Dwight was so out of breath that he could not say what needed to be said.  
"The prisoner escaped and Fat Joey is dead." Dwight blurted out all in one. Negan stood there nodding his head, processing what was just said. His eyes narrowed, still having the pistol in his hand he walked out of the room. "Get me Lucille," Negan commanded. "We are about to have ourselves and interesting time." Dwight was looking down at Glenn. "And Dwight," Negan said. "Make sure you lock that door, I don't want this one escaping too." Dwight picked up the lantern and with this he shut the door, once again locking Glenn in the room. Glenn, who was still seated, grabbed his shirt and put it back on. He was relieved that it didn't go as far as Negan was headed. The room was night and he could hear the chains and sounds of locks clicking into place from the other side of the door. Glenn could only wonder what was going to happen next.


End file.
